Peter Lurie
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor/Horse Race Commentator | alias = Chuck Farley | title = | family = Allan Lurie (father) | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnicity = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Bleach as Jidanbo Metal Gear Solid as Vulcan Raven Wolf's Rain as Chen X-Men Legends as Sabretooth | website = | agent = VOX }} Peter Hill Lurie (born January 16, 1962) is an American television personality, sports anchor and voice actor who has worked in several television shows, movies, and dubbed anime, since the mid-1990s. He is well known as the voice of Vulcan Raven in the Metal Gear video game series, Marvel Comics supervillain Sabretooth and Paxton Fettel of F.E.A.R. series. He currently works as an HRTV, TVG Network anchor, and as an in-house host for Hoosier Park, and for Indiana Grand Racetrack as well. Biography 1980s Lurie paid the bills as a tour guide at Universal Studios Hollywood. He didn't know it at the time, but this would prove to be the start of a larger career. While out on the back lot, Lurie was overheard by the owner of a recording studio; he thought Lurie should get into the voice-over business. Six months later, Lurie would land his first job recording for ABC's Wild World of Kids. During this time, he would also pursue his love of music with a band he co-founded called "Fourth Car Foreign". The band lasted 10 years but never caught on "commercially". 1990s Lurie pursued another interest, that of a thoroughbred horse owner. He had been on or around the racetrack since age 4, so it only seemed natural that he would become actively involved in horse racing. In the late 90's Lurie and his thoroughbred partnership went into business with trainer Warren Stute, the Dean of California Horse Racing, and for five years enjoyed moderate success. 2000s Lurie decided to pursue another occupation, this time as a jockey's agent. Once again, one career move has a funny way of leading to another. One morning at a workout, he was approached about a new horse racing channel, HRTV. Lurie quickly accepted the on-air job and to date is a major part of the broadcast team. He has been there since its inception in 2002. In addition to his HRTV success, Lurie is enjoying a resurgence in the voice-over industry, including his role in the Academy Award winning animated short film The ChubbChubbs! by Sony Pictures ImageWorks. He also works as an in-house host for Indiana Grand Racetrack since 2015. Filmography Anime roles * Arc the Lad – Alfred * Bleach – Jidanbou Ikkanzaka, Jirōbō Ikkanzaka * Code Geass – Viceroy Calares * Dinozaurs – Misc. * Fist of the North Star – Jagi * Fushigi Yugi – Additional voices * Kikaider – Orange Ant * Naruto – Kidomaru, Tobirama Senju * Naruto Shippuden – Hashirama Senju, Young Danzo Shimura * Nightwalker – Breed, Riho's Father * Rave Master – King Gale Rareglove * Rurouni Kenshin – Sobei Sumidaya * The Big O – Dan Dastun * Terraformars – Narrator, Jason Carlos Bourne * Transformers: Robots in Disguise – Slapper * Trigun – Additional voices * Wolf's Rain – Chen Western animation roles * American Dad! – Mysterious Man * Black Panther – Juggernaut * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers – Additional voices * Crashbox – Jumpin' Johnny Jumble * Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus – Additional voices * Rocket Power – TV weather reporter (Ep. 5) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles – Leatherhead * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy – Additional voices * Ultimate Spider-Man – Sabretooth, additional voices * Wolverine and the X-Men – Sabretooth Movie roles * Cowboy Bebop: The Movie – Spy C, ISSP Delta Squad * Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation – Professor Sadler * The Little Polar Bear – Lemming #4 Video game roles * Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War – Orson Perrault (uncredited) * Age of Mythology (Kamos the Minotaur) * Ape Escape 3 – Pipo Snake, Solid Snake (substituting for David Hayter, his usual voice actor) * EverQuest II – Quartermaster Brennar, Golem, Zombie, Shadowman * Grandia II – Mareg, Gatta, Brother 2 * Grim Fandango – Celso Flores, Slisko * F.E.A.R. – Paxton Fettel * F.E.A.R. Extraction Point – Paxton Fettel * F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate – Paxton Fettel, Nightcrawler Commander * F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin '' – Replica Forces Commander * ''F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn '' – Paxton Fettel, Foxtrot 813 * ''F.E.A.R. 3 – Paxton Fettel * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance – Executioner, Sabretooth, The Hulk, Bullseye, dark elves * Metal Gear Solid – Vulcan Raven (as Chuck Farley) * Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes – Vulcan Raven * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 '' – Hashirama Senju * ''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 '' – Hashirama Senju * ''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations '' – Hashirama Senju * ''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution '' – Hashirama Senju * ''Naruto: The Broken Bond '' – Kidomaru, additional voices * ''Resistance 3 – Warden 2 * Skylanders: Giants – Prism Break, additional voices * Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage – Zodd * Spider-Man: The Movie – Dr. Stromm, Kraven the Hunter (Xbox version only) * Superman Returns – Riot * Ultimate Spider-Man – Green Goblin * X-Men Legends – Avalanche, Sabretooth * X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse – Blob, Sabretooth, Holocaust * Star Wars Episode I: Racer – Boles Roor, Neva Kee * Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy – Marka Ragnos References External links * * Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:American racehorse owners and breeders Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:American horse racing announcers Category:American sports announcers